


This is how it begins

by KariP2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Feelings, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariP2016/pseuds/KariP2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little taunting can sometimes go a long way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly CA:CW complaint. Boys made up afterwards. No cryo. No sad Steve.
> 
> I'm hoping this may become the beginning of a collection of work but I'll have to see what they want to do

This is how it starts. This is how it always started, he thought to himself. 

A friendly get together at the Tower was all that it was supposed to be. Dinner, maybe some drinks. Good friends. Tony’s invitation had been accepted by most of the team, the only missing being Bruce who was still “missing in action”. Natasha, her demeanor quiet in regards to the missing doctor, still managed to engage Bucky in conversation for which Steve was thankful. Despite their differences, they all had tried to make the former assassin part of the group. Even Sam’s quick wit and snarky comments had made a dent in the quiet surliness that most of the world got as Bucky’s usual response.

But as the night passed on, once again, the easy-going chat amidst the group of friends had drifted to Steve's lack of romantic companionship. Almost everyone had been more than willing to point out that they had "a friend" for him, steadily moving from offers of giving Steve pointers on picking up girls to kissing them. Steve's blushing reply of the fact he had adequate knowledge to "do just fine" had not gone unnoticed by the silent figure that was sitting not all that far from the group as he nursed a beer.

As the good-natured ribbing that Steve had become accustomed to from his eccentric group of friends began, he laughed off the attention, well aware that they meant no harm. "Maybe it's not the kissing part he needs help with but the who.." came the billionaire's taunt, as he walked over to the wall of windows that lined the tower he'd built, before turning around to lean against Rhodey's chair. "So, Cap. Tell us", he started, waiting until all eyes…even Bucky's tense gaze... were on him before he finished. "You think maybe the reason you're sans companionship is that it's not how you're kissing or whatever," another pause as they all waited with sharp eyes to Tony's bold question, "but the who? Like....maybe you'd rather be kissing boys?"

"Are you volunteering?" was Steve's quick reply, smirking as the other man rolled his eyes, hoping he'd deflected that conversation before it got out of hand. He could almost feel the tension that was sure to be rising in Bucky at the teasing question. Thor had cheered Tony for his “willingness to help a friend”. Natasha threw in the comment that the dark haired man who started the conversation might actually like it and Rhodey's snort was met with met with disdain from above. Sam had wisely held up his hands and stated he wasn’t getting in the middle of that conversation. Nightmares, ya know?!

"What?!" Tony demanded, looking down at his friend. "I've kissed a guy." the words trailed off as the discussion was totally turned from the tall blond to the enigmatic genius. "I have!" he argued, continuing on without Steve's notice as he argued that yes, it does too count if you're stone drunk and thought the guy dressed as a dance hall girl for Halloween really was a woman.

Letting his friends continue without any further comment from himself, Steve didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Bucky had disappeared from the room. He held back a sigh and with a slight ache centered in his chest he’d rather not dissect in front of the others, he quietly sipped his drink, tossing in a comment or two as the night continued on but not really paying much attention.

After a while, Steve excused himself from the gathering and headed towards the elevator that would take him to his guest suite in Stark Towers, his thoughts firmly steering clear of the memories that tried to rise up and choke him. He let himself into the darkened quarters, senses seeming to be on alert for some reason as he tossed his coat over the back of the couch, kicking off his shoes before moving further into the living space. 

"You didn't answer the question.." came the low voice out of the darkness. 

Steve sighed before flicking on the light switch, bringing a soft light into the kitchen area. He had felt Bucky's presence before he even made a sound, verifying that he was there as he took in the dark, brooding figure sitting on the counter, beer in one hand as he leaned against the cupboards. Steve could feel his eyes on him with every step he took. 

Wandering over to the refrigerator, he opened it to reach inside and grab a bottle of water, giving himself a few moments as he took a drink, tossing the cap into the garbage near Bucky. Finally, he glanced over to the other man. His reply was short. "I answered it." 

Bucky snorted, taking another drink from the bottle of beer. "Liar…"

Steve flinched before drawing back a step to lean against the counter on the opposite side of the room, setting down the bottle when he realized his hand shook slightly. His mind drifted back to the conversation from earlier in the evening. He’d refused to rise to the bait of the billionaire genius who had in the past voiced his suspicion that there had been more than friendship between the two super soldiers in the past. In fact, most of the team had their suspicions but Steve had silently refused to comment on any of it. Especially when any reminder of it only made Bucky withdraw more from him.

Steve realized he was too tired, too wound up to be in the mood for one of Bucky's arguments. He reached up to run a hand over his face, then through his hair, the disheveled look making his handsome features even more attractive. Stormy eyes watched the movements, still slightly agitated over the offers that had come to educate the tall blonde on the difference between kissing boys and girls and any other “education” they might want to share. The others needed to learn, he thought as his eyes narrowed, watching his friend closely. To learn that Steve was and always will be his…

Feeling that dark gaze fixated on him for long uncomfortable moments, Steve shrugged and looked away for a moment, out into the distance as if his mind had drug him away, before stating quietly. "I've kissed the boy…" He trailed off, turning his attention back at the quick intake of breath.

Now it was Bucky's turn to flinch as flashes of the past returned. Two boys from Brooklyn, scared but eager to lean. The dark haired lad reassuring the smaller blonde that no one would know as their lips met again and again, never going farther than dizzying kisses and secret touches. He shook off the reminder. "Yeah?" came the taunting answer as Bucky shifted. "You ready for the man now?" His voice was a low growl, licking his lips as his eyes flickered over to Steve leaning across the room from him. 

Steve made sure he had his full attention before he answered. "Fuck yeah," came as a challenge, his heartbeat quickening at the immediate response. The older man all but slammed the near empty bottle on the counter, jumping down off of it to stalk over to Steve. "Language..." he growled as he reached Steve within seconds, eyes starting from Steve's feet with almost a physical caress as his heated gaze traveled upwards, taking in the tight jeans and pullover sweater that managed to outline every inch of the muscular body like a lover’s caress. 

One hand reached up to slide over the clean shaven jaw as the other braced against the counter, seeming to block Steve in but actually giving him an option to leave if he changed his mind. Bucky's thumb trailed over the full lower lip. He groaned as Steve's tongue sneaked out to wet his lips, brushing against the calloused skin. He wondered briefly if Steve would still taste the same as before then he gave in the urge he'd been fighting for months, to tangle his hand in soft blond locks and pull him into a heated kiss. 

There was a brief hesitation as they tried to remember how this worked…kissing that is...before heads tilted, lips met and the world just stopped. 'Yes..' was the only thought in Steve's head as heat moved from the joining of lips and tongues to shiver over skin that suddenly felt too tight, too raw. Long forgotten emotions were working their way through years of pain and torture and loneliness to settle once again deep inside a very scared, trembling dark haired lad who moved his grip from the counter to the narrow hips, holding on tight. Soft whimpers fell from the lips of the blond whose heart was also starting to heal again, hopeful that this isn't just another sick trick of his mind and he'll wake up reaching for the man who would never be his.

After long heated kisses that grew deeper and slower, they pulled apart, gasping air into deprived lungs but not willing to separate completely. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve’s, drawing his tongue over his lower lip to pull in his taste. Lust darkened eyes swept over familiar features, noting that time had done nothing to diminish the beautiful features he’d fallen for so many years ago. He could still remember the first time he’d done this with Steve, had realized what he’d felt for his best friend was more than just platonic. “So beautiful, Stevie…” came the forgotten nickname whispered against swollen lips he took again, wanting more of the sweetness he’d been denied for so long. Steve's interest could be felt against Bucky's hip, growing as Bucky pressed back against him with his own growing need.

“Buck..” was the moaned reply. Not one to just stand idly by, Steve grasped Bucky’s hips and brought him against his bigger frame, enjoying the feel of Bucky molding into him. He could feel desire beginning to burn deep inside, building as Bucky slid his body against Steve’s. Large hands slide from the denim clad hips to move in a searching caress over a trim backside, squeezing once before continuing upwards, moving to surround Bucky as the kiss deepened even further, tongues and teeth joining into the exchange.

Passion simmered between the two, the fire that had been banked for so long suddenly flaring. As much as Bucky was enjoying the taste and feel of his gorgeous friend, he knew that if he didn’t put a stop to this soon, then he’d had Steve on the floor in moments, begging for whatever he’d be willing to give him. And he knew that no matter how difficult it would be to stop, Steve deserved so much more than a quick fuck on the kitchen floor.

Steeling himself, he pulled his lips back from Steve’s with one last lick of the luscious mouth that had fueled more fantasies than he’d been able to count over a lifetime. A chuckle came from Bucky as Steve tried to follow his lips, not wanting to give up this little piece of heaven just yet. The eagerness he showed for more was making this harder on Bucky, more enticing than he was sure he’d be able to resist. “Stevie…stop..” His fingers still carded through the blond hair, hips still resting snug again the other’s as he tried to ease the hammering of his heart and think clearly.

Blinking, Steve took a few moments before the word fully entered into his brain, feeling rejection come over him. He felt a flush come over him when he realized how wanton he’d become, found his fingers clenched in Bucky’s shirt to hold him against him, not willing to let him be apart. “S-sorry, I..I don’t…” he paused, swallowing hard as he forced his fingers to let go. “I shouldn’t have..” the words stumbled over kiss-swollen lips as doubt spread through the tall blond.

Steve silently chastised himself. He should have known it was too much to ask for, too much for Bucky to let go of whatever had been holding him back and let him have the one thing he’d always wanted. Even in the past, Bucky had always held him off, telling him that it wasn’t safe for them to do those things, that he’d been afraid for Steve if they’d ever got caught. Rather than argue, Steve had made himself content with just the kisses and touching that Bucky had allowed.

Frustrated at himself, Steve started to grow agitated, wanting nothing more than to pull away and lock himself away again, every part of him starving for more of the only affection he’d ever wanted. He tried to look everywhere else but in Bucky’s eyes, not wanting to see the rejection. He even tried to pull away but the older man was not having any of that.

Frowning at Steve’s motions, he realized that Steve had taken his need to cool things down the wrong way. “Stop thinking so much, “ Bucky growled, his hand threading in the blond locks again to pull him forward for another deep kiss before looking up at him. Steve was stunned to silence at the kiss as he tried to make his body calm down and focus on what Bucky was saying. “There ain’t nothin’ I’d rather do more than take you into that bedroom…” Bucky gestured to the rooms down the hall with his metal hand, “and do all the things ya want me to… But you ain’t..” he stopped again, waiting as Steve shifted his gaze from Bucky to the hall then back again, swallowing hard. “We’re not ready for that yet.”

Steve’s “But why can’t you just..” was cut off by another heated kiss, stealing his breath and thoughts and maybe even the doubts that were trying to resurface. Bucky had known Steve doubted himself when it came to his appeal to others. Growing up, Steve couldn’t see past what he’d thought were his short comings to see what Bucky did. He was aware that hadn’t changed either in the way Steve saw himself, not how Bucky did. And what Bucky saw made him ache with want and desire and the need to protect Steve, maybe even from himself. Bucky was determined more than ever to change that.

“Believe me, gorgeous, I want to.. I really do!” Desire had made his voice rougher, thicker but he needed to make sure that Steve was getting the point. “We’ve got time now. We can do this right, Stevie. No more hiding what we are,” he stated softly, hoping that Steve could see the sincerity he didn’t have the words to express. “Tonight I’m just gonna hold ya and we’re gonna sleep,” he grinned at the pout he received at the emphasis on the word. “And tomorrow…we’ll figure this out tomorrow.” He promised, bringing Steve in for another rough kiss, tongues meeting and sliding in a hot dance before stepping back, shivering at the whine that came from him. He had to practically force himself to let go of Steve in favor of reaching for his hand, intent on keeping his word and behave himself until they had a chance to sort out what was between them.

Once they did, Bucky knew all bets were off as to how long he’d be able to hold out from taking what was so willingly being offered to him. After only a few kisses, Steve looked positively sinful, eyes dark and hooded, lips swollen and red from his kisses. He knew his own appearance was just as rough as Steve’s and he couldn’t wait to continue this at a later time. He smirked to himself. If only Tony knew how right he’d been, that it wasn’t Steve’s technique but his partner…? “Let’s go, baby,” was all he said, hitting the light switch before leading Steve away.

Nodding absently, Steve squeezed the hand Bucky held, dark blue eyes wandering over the disheveled form in front of him. Now that he was able to take a breath and see past the desire that was fogging his brain, he saw the same interest and need present in the man in front of him that was burning through his veins. He bit his lip to keep from reaching and grabbing the ass that swayed down the hall in front of him. “Do we have to just sleep the whole time?” he asked only to be met with a groan and a “Stevie…!” as he was pulled towards his bedroom, grinning like a fool and eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/suggestions are always appreciated! :)


End file.
